


selfishness left his tongue tasteless

by vindice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Introspection, One-Sided Assisted Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: She hopes he can forgive her.





	selfishness left his tongue tasteless

As soon as Kakashi’s name leaves her mouth, self-hatred washes over Rin. After making him go through this just when they also lost their friend not long ago, the last thing Kakashi needs is her saying his name like a plea, a faint last murmur.

There is gratefulness warming her insides, numbing the pain of his hand impaled through her chest. Blood rushes to her head, and if she tries hard enough Rin can pretend she doesn’t hear the crackle of Kakashi’s raiton over the ringing of her ears.

Here’s the thing: she doesn’t regret doing what she’s doing. It’s for the good of the people she loves, and perhaps there could be more ways out, but none of them are going to be of her own volition and Rin knows it.

At least this, here, the choice is hers to make.

Even if she’s breaking whatever little piece of him Obito’s death left intact.

 _I’m sorry, Kakashi_.

She hopes he can forgive her.


End file.
